Teen Rider
by Pluto111
Summary: Naruto selalu berpikir bagaimana rasanya melindungi semua orang tanpa tuntutan uang. Saat PDS4 meletus dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dianggapnya saudara. Dia mati tapi jiwanya dibawa seseorang ke dunia lain. Terbangun dengan kekuatan baru, rekan baru, dan cinta yang tak ia sangka. Naruto siap melepaskan potensi tak terbatas alam.


_Hujan deras membasahi kota New York, sementara jalan dipenuhi bermacam kendaraan. Di trotoar, banyak pejalan kaki secepat mungkin membuka payung atau memakai jas hujan._

 _Di salah satu bangunan, dalam satu ruangan menyamai lab. Seorang pria dewasa berpakaian ilmuwan, tengah mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat di keyboard. Mata lavendernya bersinar dalam kegembiraan, tatkala melihat kerangka seseorang di monitor diselimuti aura hijau terang._

" _Berhasil! Akhirnya berhasil!"_

 _Sang pria menjauh dari komputer, berjalan menuju tabung yang memuat seorang remaja pirang, dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada, matanya tertutup seakan tengah tidur nyenyak._

" _Aku tak peduli kau akan marah atau membenciku atas apa yang telah aku perbuat terhadap tubuhmu," kata sang pria, memandang satu-satunya kaca yang memperlihatkan wajah sang remaja, "tapi kumohon. Lindungi dia. Hanya dia harta terakhir yang aku punya di dunia."_

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _Semua kaca di lantai lab pecah seketika, karena diterobos paksa oleh sekumpulan orang berpakaian serba hitam, bermata semerah darah, dengan sepasang taring tumbuh di rahang mereka._

" _Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa. Benarkan, Shin Nakamura?" kata salah satu orang itu, suara yang dikeluarkannya terdengar seperti wanita._

 _Shin, sang pria, perlahan mundur, ekspresi kaget dan ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya._

" _K-Kenapa, kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini?!"_

 _Menyeringai, sang wanita menarik tudung seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya, menunjukkan seorang pria yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan Shin. Yang membedakan, hanya kulitnya pucat dan matanya merah._

 _Shin tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihat olehnya, berkata._

" _J-Jin?"_

 _Jin menyeringai, "Hello, Kak."_

 _Shin membuka mulut, "B-bagaimana mungkin? Kau. Kau menyerahkan kemanusiaanmu dengan mudah kepada vampir? Kenapa! Kenapa, Dik!?"_

" _Aku punya alasan tersendiri tentu saja," kata Jin, "Yuri adalah wanita yang menarik. Benar begitu, Shin? Sangat tidak adil hanya kau seorang yang memilikinya."_

 _Shin melebarkan matanya, amarah menumpuk di hatinya, "Kau. Kau tak berpikir untuk—"_

" _Mungkin Shion juga," sela Jin, menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya, "keponakan kecilku yang mewarisi kecantikan Yuri. Yah, meski iris matanya dapat darimu sih. Dengan sekali_ _ **gigit**_ _mereka akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan semua ilmuwan di dunia; kehidupan tanpa perlu khawatir akan kematian."_

 _Jin terus mengoceh, tidak menyadari Shin terus bergerak dan berhenti ketika menyadari punggungnya menabrak sebuah tuas._

 _Sang wanita terkejut, menggeram lalu berteriak._

" _Apapun yang dia lakukan! Cepat hentikan dia!"_

 _Shin tersenyum puas, berputar dan menghadap tuas._

" _Bangkitlah..."_

 _Para vampir langsung melesat ke arah Shin, yang secepat mungkin menarik tuas ke bawah._

" _...Petarung yang mengandalkan energi alam..."_

 _Gelombang kejut tercipta dari tabung, membuat para vampir terhempas jauh dari target mereka, bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang terjatuh dari gedung._

" _...ZO."_

 _Sang remaja pirang keluar dari dalam tabung pecah, kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan iris biru. Dia memakai celana panjang putih seperti pasien di rumah sakit, sedangkan bagian atasnya telanjang dada._

 _Sang remaja menoleh ke arah Shin, mengedipkan mata kemudian menghampirinya._

" _Apa paman baik-baik saja?"_

 _Shin terkekeh, keringat hasil adrenalin turun dari dahi menuju dagunya._

" _Sangat. Hanya saja... Penyakit pinggang paman kambuh lagi."_

 _Sebelum tubuh sang pria mengenai lantai, sang remaja menangkapnya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja terdekat._

" _Serahkan semuanya padaku, paman," gumam sang remaja, memasang eskpresi serius._

 _Dia memutar badan, memandang kumpulan vampir di depannya seraya menaruh lengan kirinya sejajar dengan pinggang, dan perlahan menggeserkan lengan sebaliknya ke kanan._

' _ **Henshin.**_ _'_

 _Angin berkumpul di sekitar tubuhnya, membentuk tornado kecil yang beberapa menit kemudian lenyap. Penampilannya sekarang menyerupai manusia belalang, dengan helm menutupi kepala, sepasang antena merah dan lensa merah besar, serta armor hijau gelap bergaris menutupi bagian dada hingga ujung mata kakinya._

 _Jin mengerutkan kening, "Manusia atau... Monster buatan? Kau tahu makhluk apa itu, Selina?"_

 _Sang vampir wanita menggeram, "Konon ketika era dewa berkuasa, ada seorang manusia yang membenci tingkah arogan mereka. Dia pergi ke gua di Mesir yang dinamakan Ambang Surgawi; tempat yang disebut sebagai jalur penghubung Dunia Bawah, Dunia Tengah, dan Dunia Atas. Dia mengambil sebuah batu bernama Batu Regulus; batu yang pertama kali disentuh oleh_ _ **Kosmos**_ _ketika turun ke Bumi. Dengan kekuatan batu itu, dia memenangkan peperangan saat melawan para dewa."_

 _Zo melangkah pelan menuju para vampir, membuat tujuh dari mereka melesat ke arahnya, namun empat di antaranya menghilang ditelan bayangan._

 _Dua vampir mengayunkan kuku mereka yang tajam pada perut Zo, namun dia dengan tenang menangkap pergelangan tangan mereka, melepas dan membanting kepala mereka ke bawah, membuat retakan dan ledakan skala kecil di lantai. Satu vampir melancarkan tendangan ke dagu Zo, dia tangkis serangan itu lalu mencekik lehernya, ia mengakhirinya dengan mematahkan tulang kerongkongannya._

 _Empat vampir melompat dari bayangan di belakang Zo, melepaskan serangan masing-masing. Tapi Zo bersalto ke arah antonim utara, secepat kilat memukul punggung mereka dengan tangan dialiri cahaya hijau, menyebabkan ledakan ketika serangan itu mengenai target._

 _Jin dan Selina merasakan ketakutan, melihat Zo tanpa kesulitan mengalahkan tujuh vampir, keduanya bersama vampir yang tersisa berubah menjadi kelelawar, terbang dan kabur dari gedung tersebut._

 _Zo hanya diam menatap kepergian mereka. Dia melirik ke arah Shin, membatalkan perubahannya lalu berjalan mendekatinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1 : The Grasshopper

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teen Rider**

 **Summary:** Naruto selalu berpikir bagaimana rasanya melindungi semua orang tanpa tuntutan uang. Saat PDS4 meletus dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dianggapnya saudara. Dia mati tapi jiwanya dibawa seseorang ke dunia lain. Terbangun dengan kekuatan baru, rekan baru, dan cinta yang tak ia sangka. Naruto siap melepaskan potensi tak terbatas alam.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto) Teen Wolf(Jeff Davis) dan Kamen Rider (TOEI) selalu dimiliki oleh pembuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

–

 **The Grasshopper**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Let's Reading**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Opening song : Hero by Skillet]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Morning_

 _Beta_ Scott McCall dan temannya Stiles Stilinski, berjalan ke sekolah mereka, Beacon High Hills, sambil berbicara tentang teman mereka, Lydia Martin, yang menghilang.

Sembilan minggu yang lalu, Scott digigit oleh Peter Hale, dan kehidupannya yang normal telah lepas kendali. Tiga hari yang lalu, dia dan teman-temannya berhasil menghentikan rencana busuk Peter, tapi sebelum Scott bisa sembuh dari perubahan werewolf-nya, Derek Hale terlebih dahulu membunuhnya dan menjadi Alpha.

Lima hari sebelumnya temannya Lydia hilang dari rumah sakit setelah diserang oleh Peter, penting baginya untuk menemukannya sebelum keluarga pemburu werewolf, Argent, menemukannya terlebih dahulu dan membunuhnya.

"Dia makan hati?" tanya Scott pada Stiles, alisnya terangkat.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang dia memakannya, aku bilang itu hilang." Kata Stiles, mengangkat bahu dan melirik Scott. "Dan kau tahu apa? Bahkan jika dia melakukannya, itu adalah bagian tubuh yang paling bergizi."

"Aku belum pernah makan hati siapa pun." kata Scott.

Stiles mendengus, "Ya, benar. Karena ketika berhubungan dengan werewolf, kau adalah model pengendalian diri yang sesungguhnya."

Dia dan Scott berjalan menaiki tangga, ia berhenti dan menatap Scott. "Tunggu sebentar. Kau adalah subjek untuk ini, jadi aku harus bersiaga menyiapkan rencana untuk skenario terburuk."

Scott menaikkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu ketika kau berubah? Apa yang membuatmu dapat mengendalikan insting liarmu?" ujar Stiles.

"Allison."

"...Serius?"

"Ya."

"Tak ada yang lain?"

Scott mengangkat bahu, "Tidak ada yang penting," dia berkedip, "kecuali ibuku. Tapi, itu bagus, 'kan? Karena berkat itu, Lydia jadi mau jalan bersamamu."

Stiles mendengus, tapi tidak berkata apapun.

Sebuah mobil Porsche berhenti di parkiran, dan atlet sekolah Jackson Whittemore keluar sambil menarik napas segar. Dia dalam suasana hati yang baik saat ini, ia digigit Derek Hale kemarin dan sekarang tengah menghitung mundur bulan purnama pertamanya.

Berjalan ke arah sekolah, perhatian Jackson ditujukan pada pria gelandangan yang menggali di sekitar tempat sampah.

Pria itu tersenyum ramah, "Mobil yang bagus."

Menghela napas, Jackson merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan satu dolar.

"Ini satu dolar. Sekedar saran, cari parkir lain untuk mati," katanya sinis, menyerahkan uang itu kepada si pria sebelum dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Scott dan Stiles, menyipit melihat tingkah Jackson yang benar-benar _dick_.

Stiles menyikut Scott, "Jika aku jadi kau, akan kuikat Jackson terbalik di pohon. Aku foto, sebarkan di internet. Boom, aku bersumpah tertawa tujuh hari tujuh malam jika itu menjadi kenyataan."

Scott mengerutkan kening, "Kemampuan werewolf akan kugunakan untuk melindungi yang lemah. Aku takkan menggunakan ini untuk kesenangan pribadi."

Stiles nyengir, "Kau dan sifat muliamu."

Perhatian mereka berdua beralih ke Mercedes Benz AMG GLS63, yang diparkir di samping Porsche milik Jackson. Semua murid mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke mobil, memandang seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, kedua irisnya lavender, keluar dari dalam kendaraan tersebut.

"Sebastian, nanti sampaikan salamku pada ayah," kata sang gadis pada seorang pria tua yang menempati kursi pengemudi.

Sebastian mengangguk, tersenyum kemudian.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, nona Shion."

Shion tersenyum simpul, berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Dan ratu sekolah baru saja turun dari kereta kudanya," canda Stiles, nyengir ketika Shion memelototinya, "ups. Kereta besi maksudnya."

Scott menggeleng, berseri. "Pagi, Shion."

Shion tersenyum tipis, "Pagi, Scott."

Shion Nakamura, putri dari Shin Nakamura dan Yuri Nakamura. Dia merupakan salah satu idola sekolah karena status orang tuanya yang kaya, sekaligus perempuan yang menyaingi Lydia Martin dalam hal popularitas.

"Guys!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat Allison Argent melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, Allison," sapa Shion.

"Hai, Shion," balas Allison pada salah satu teman baiknya itu, terlihat sedikit gugup saat menatap Scott dan Stiles, "pagi, Stiles... Scott."

Menyadari suasana mulai canggung, Stiles menepuk keras kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baik. Sebelum kita terlambat ke kelas Mr-aku-sangat-tampan-menggunakan-kacamata, lebih baik kita segera bergerak detik ini juga."

Ketika Scott dan Stiles telah berjalan, Allison mengernyit bingung menatap Shion, yang memandang jalan seolah mengharapkan seseorang muncul.

"Shion?"

Shion mengalihkan pandangannya pada Allison, "Ya, Allison?"

"Ayo. Hanya diam di sini bisa-bisa membuat kita terlambat ke kelas Ekonomi."

Memberi lirikan terakhir pada jalan, dia mengangguk lalu keduanya melangkah menyusul Scott dengan Stiles.

Sepuluh menit terlewat, bel masuk pun berbunyi, bersamaan dengan datangnya sepeda motor merek Ducati 999yang dikendarai seorang remaja. Si pemilik kendaraan melepas helmnya, dia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sebentar, turun dan memberikan uang lima ratus dolar kepada pria gelandangan.

"U-Uang i-ini u-untukku s-semua?" kata si pria terbata-bata.

"Pastikan kau makan makanan yang sehat," kata sang remaja seraya nyengir.

"T-Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!"

Sang remaja mengangguk, iris sewarna langitnya terarah pada sekolah di depannya.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

" _ **Setelah apa yang kau lalui, kau masih tetap naif dan lemah, dobe. Orang lemah sepertimu tidak layak untuk kekuatan Rikudo."**_

" _ **Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-kun benar. Kau tidak lebih dari sekedar senjata yang harus dilenyapkan setelah fungsimu tidak dibutuhkan."**_

" _ **Jangan pedulikan aku, Naruto! Gunakan semua chakra ku sampai tak ada sisa! Kau harus HIDUP bagaimanapun caranya."**_

" _ **Takkan kubiarkan orang baik seperti dikau mati, Naruto Uzumaki. [Ayah] memberiku perintah untuk memindahkanmu ke dimensi yang membutuhkan kehadiranmu."**_

Naruto meringis, memegang kepalanya.

 _Lagi-lagi ingatan itu._

Dia menoleh kesana kemari, melihat area koridor sepi tanpa penghuni. Mengeluarkan smart phone miliknya, dia senyam-senyum membaca jumlah email yang tertera di layar.

 _ **Shi-hime : Bagaimana pemandangan kota Boston? Indah? [Tiga bulan yang lalu]**_

 _ **Shi-hime : Kau beli apartemen, mansion, atau rumah? [Dua bulan lima belas hari yang lalu**_

 _ **Shi-hime : Kau sudah makan? [Satu bulan dua puluh hari yang lalu]**_

 _ **Shi-hime : Monster apa yang kau hadapi di sana? [Satu bulan sepuluh hari yang lalu]**_

 _ **Shi-hime : Kit tidak mencuri lagi, 'kan? [Dua puluh sembilan hari yang lalu]**_

 _ **Shi-hime : Kapan kau pulang? Kasur dalam kamar menjadi dingin tanpamu [Tujuh belas hari yang lalu]**_

 _ **Shi-hime : Awas kalau kau coba-coba selingkuh [Enam hari yang lalu]**_

Naruto terkekeh.

"Ahem!"

Sang mantan ninja hampir lompat mendengar suara seseorang, menggerakkan kepala ke belakang dan melihat pria keturunan Afrika berpakaian rapi.

"Anda Mr. Uzumaki, apa aku benar?" tanya sang pria.

"Ya, itu aku," kata Naruto, memasukkan alat elektroniknya ke saku celana, "bapak ini siapa yah?"

Sang pria tersenyum ramah, "Aku wakil kepala sekolah Beacon High. Mr. Nakamura memberitahuku beberapa hal tentang dirimu."

Naruto berkedip, "Oh... Begitu."

"Sebelum kau kuantar ke kelas pertamamu, ijinkan aku untuk memberimu _tour_ sebentar."

Sang remaja mata samudra mengangguk, mendengar penjelasan sang pria sambil berjalan beriringan dengannya.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _Chemistry room_

Menaruh kapur barus di atas mejanya, Adrian Harris memutar badan dan memandang intens murid-muridnya.

"Baik semua, buka paket bab 4 halaman 110. Dan setelah itu tulis tanggapan kalian mengenai apa yang tertulis di situ."

Scott McCall mengernyit, tatkala pendengaran werewolf-nya menangkap suatu percakapan dari luar kelas.

" _Sebelumnya kau sekolah dimana, Mr. Uzumaki?"_

" _Miami High."_

" _Wow, benarkah?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Jadi, olahraga seperti apa yang kau suka?"_

" _Sesuatu yang mengandalkan tangan dan kaki."_

" _... Semua olahraga mengandalkan tangan dan kaki, Mr. Uzumaki."_

" _Ada satu yang hanya mengandalkan tangan."_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Catur."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _*cough* ini adalah daftar jadwal pelajaranmu untuk ke depannya, Mr. Uzumaki. Simpan itu baik-baik."_

" _Terima kasih. Omong-omong, olahraga apa yang populer di Beacon High?"_

" _*smile* kenapa kau tak coba tanyakan saja pada teman barumu nanti dalam kelas."_

" _*grin* oke."_

"...Call. McCall. McCall!"

Scott mendongkak, meneguk ludah menyadari Adrian menatapnya dengan alis dinaikkan.

"Ini perasaanku saja atau kau memang melamun di dalam kelasku?"

Scott angkat bicara, "Tidak, Mr. Harris. Aku... Aku tidak melamun dalam kelasmu. Aku... Aku hanya... "

"Hanya apa, McCall?" kata Adrian.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Adrian menoleh ke arah pintu, melewatkan Scott yang menghembuskan napas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Scott?"

Scott beralih pada Stiles, yang duduk di belakangnya, berkata. "Yah."

"Yang benar? Karena kulihat kau tadi seperti orang yang mau buang gas," ujar Stiles.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru, Stiles," bisik Scott, mengabaikan perkataan sarkas teman baiknya itu, "sebentar lagi dia akan masuk ke ruangan ini."

"Perempuan? Laki-laki? Stw? Lesbi? Gay? Wari–"

Menyadari Scott menatapnya tajam, membuat Stiles secepat mungkin menutup mulutnya.

Perhatian semua murid tertuju pada wakil kepala sekolah dan seorang remaja pirang, yang tersenyum lebar seolah dia sangat senang berada dalam kelas.

"Perhatian, dia adalah murid baru di sekolah kita, Naruto Uzumaki." Kata wakil kepala sekolah. "Buat dia merasa nyaman."

Adrian memandang Naruto dari atas hingga bawah, berujar.

"Pindahan dari Jepang?"

"Miami lebih tepatnya," koreksi Naruto.

Adrian berkedip, "Oh. Baiklah, Uzumaki. Kau bisa duduk di... " dia mengedarkan pandangan, terhenti ketika melihat sisi kanan Scott kosong, "...kursi samping McCall."

Mengangguk, Naruto berjalan menuju kursi di sebelah Scott, menaruh tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan alat tulis dan buku yang dibutuhkannya.

"Hei."

Dia melirik ke arah Scott, "Ya?"

"Umm... Kau tahu, lacrosse mengandalkan tangan dan kaki. Bisa dibilang olahraga yang sedikit brutal, tapi aku yakin kau akan menyukainya," tutur Scott.

Naruto mengedipkan mata, mengembangkan senyuman, "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Itu keren."

"Scott, Scott McCall." Kata Scott memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," Kata Naruto dengan senyuman.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **KRIIIIIIIING!**

Sekarang Naruto, Scott, Stiles, tengah berada di koridor, berjalan beriringan. Ketiganya memutuskan bersama-sama menuju kelas selanjutnya, yang kebetulan sama.

Setelah memikirkan matang-matang kata-katanya, Scott berkata.

"Jadi... Kapan kau pindah?"

"Dua hari yang lalu," jawab Naruto.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang kota ini, bung?" Tanya Stiles.

"Menakjubkan, terutama hutannya. Aku suka itu," jawab Naruto.

Scott dan Stiles saling membagi lirikan bingung, beralih pada Naruto, yang tengah membaca kertas berisi jadwal.

"Sejarah, huh," gumam Naruto, menatap Stiles, "Stiles, benar? Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

Stiles mengangguk, "Silahkan tanyakan apa yang kau mau. Tapi ingat, jangan tanyakan warna cd yang kupakai atau kondom ukuran apa yang menarik perhatianku."

Naruto melongo, melirik Scott, yang memandang balik dengan sorot mata mengatakan.

 _Dia GPPH_

Naruto ber'oh' ria. "Jadi umm... Apa kau mengenal seorang gadis bernama Shion Nakamura?"

Stiles mengelus dagunya, "Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat. Aku, Scott, dan beberapa orang spesial, mengenalnya cukup baik. Kulit bersih. Rambut unik. Susah dilupakan. Dia berada dalam kelas Sejarah omong omong."

Senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah si remaja manik ombak.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _History room_

Shion mengedipkan mata beberapa saat, memandang tidak percaya layar smart phone miliknya.

 _ **Nar-anata : Kata 'mengagumkan' lebih cocok sepertinya [baru saja]**_

 _ **Nar-anata : Apartemen. Itu menghadap pantai. Ingin kuajak menginap disana? [baru saja]**_

 _ **Nar-anata : Sarapan sudah. Makan siang belum [baru saja]**_

 _ **Nar-anata : Gargoyle [baru saja]**_

 _ **Nar-anata : Mungkin kau harus menanyakan itu pada orangnya langsung *emoticon grin* [baru saja]**_

 _ **Nar-anata : Dua hari yang lalu *emoticon smile* benarkah? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu menghangatkannya kembali [baru saja]**_

 _ **Nar-anata : Untuk apa aku melakukan itu jika aku punya yang terbaik di pelukanku? [baru saja]**_

"Siapa itu?"

Shion buru-buru memasukkan smart phonenya ke dalam tas, memutar badan untuk menghadap Allison yang tersenyum aneh.

"Tunanganku," balas Shion, tak menyembunyikan nada gembira di tiap kata-katanya.

Sang pemburu terkejut. "Tunangan kau bilang?"

"Yap."

Lima menit berlalu, beberapa kursi dalam ruangan mulai terisi. Dan guru yang mengajar, Mr. Westover, datang bersama Jackson, Scott, Stiles, dan seseorang yang si gadis rambut pirang tunggu; Naruto.

Ketiga remaja itu segera duduk, sementara remaja yang keempat berdiri tegak di sebelah Mr. Westover.

Dia mengumumkan. "Kelas, perkenalkan Naruto Uzumaki. Dia merupakan siswa pindahan dari Miami High. Buat dia merasa nyaman."

Mr. Westover menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Nah, Mr. Uzumaki. Silahkan cari bangkumu sendiri."

Naruto mengangguk, mengedarkan pandangan dan terhenti saat iris lavender yang teramat dirindukannya menatap lurus iris safirnya.

Mereka tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _Lunch_

"Ada saos tomat di sudut bibirmu."

"Benarkah? Apa diantara kalian ada yang punya tis–"

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkan itu."

Stiles, Scott, dan Allison, mengunyah makanan masing-masing seraya menonton Shion dengan perhatiannya menghapus saos di sudut bibir Naruto menggunakan tisu.

"Itu menjelaskan kenapa banyak pria di sekolah kau tolak ketika mereka mencoba menembakmu," kata Stiles.

Shion hanya tersenyum.

Alis Allison terangkat saat melihat jumlah makanan yang Naruto habiskan.

"Nafsu makanmu... besar juga yah."

Naruto terkekeh, "Bisa dibilang begitu," dia menatap Scott, "apa hari ini ada pertandingan lacrosse?"

Scott berkedip, "Untuk malam ini tak ada. Mungkin besok sepertinya."

Naruto mengangguk, beranjak dari kursi lalu melirik Shion.

"Antar aku ke toilet?"

Shion tersenyum, bangkit dan melangkah duluan, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Naruto.

Memastikan jarak kedua remaja yang bertunangan itu jauh, Stiles membisikkan sesuatu pada Scott.

"Apa yang kau dapat ketika mencium bau Naruto tadi?"

"Alam," balas Scott.

"Itu saja?"

"Yeah."

Selesai menghabiskan makanannya, Allison mengangkat nampannya dan membuang sampahnya ke tempat yang seharusnya, melewatkan Scott yang memandang punggungnya dengan senyuman.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _Restroom_

 _ **(Put coconut on lemon)**_

Baju terlepas, Naruto meletakkan tangannya di wastafel, ia menutup mata dan merasakan kenikmatan tatkala Shion mengulum penisnya. Lidah si gadis pirang dengan lihai menjilat pangkal atas hingga mencapai dua 'bola', dia mengulang proses tersebut selama beberapa menit, hingga 'tongkat' si remaja pirang melepas 'lahar' dan itu hampir memenuhi mulutnya.

Selesai meneguk 'lahar' bunyi 'plop' terdengar ketika Shion mengeluarkan kemaluan Naruto dari mulutnya, dia kemudian mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya, tersenyum geli saat melihat Shion.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengantarku... Bukan untuk memberiku _service_."

Shion cemberut, menyentil hidung Naruto.

"Kau harusnya sadar betapa kesalnya aku mengetahui calon suamiku pergi tanpa memberi kabar atau meninggalkan surat. Lebih buruknya lagi, nomormu tak dapat kuhubungi entah karena apa."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Yah, soal nomor, itu sebenarnya salah Kurama. Dia main lempar saja tanpa tahu kalau hand phone yang kupunya hanya satu."

Shion menyipitkan mata, membuat Naruto gugup.

"Umm... Tolong maafkan aku?"

Shion masih menyipitkan mata.

"Ingin kencan?"

Shion nyengir.

"Sepulang sekolah?"

Naruto mengangguk, tersenyum mesum, "Omong-omong. Bisa kau tidurkan 'Njr', Shion? Sepertinya dia masih terbangun."

Shion melengkungkan alisnya, tangan kirinya dia taruh di penis Naruto, menaik turunkan itu dalam tempo lambat, mendapat erangan nikmat dari pemiliknya.

"Jam makan siang masih lama. Kita masih punya banyak waktu," ujarnya.

Naruto mengangguk, sebelum ia menarik Shion dan mengecup bibir ranumnya. Mereka perang lidah dan mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen, keduanya memotong kontak bibir. Mereka berganti posisi dimana Shion menghadap wastafel sedangkan Naruto di belakangnya.

Naruto menurunkan celana yang dipakai Shion, mencopot cdnya lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang vaginanya, menjelajahi 'lembah' sekaligus menghirup aroma memabukkan dari situ.

"Mmm," Shion mengerang, melepas bajunya sendiri dan memainkan payudaranya yang terbungkus sebuah bra putih, "sssss, yahhhh..."

Jilatan Naruto semakin lama semakin liar, menyebabkan Shion bergetar sebab keenakan. Salah satu tangannya memegang kepala Naruto, menekannya untuk memberi kenikmatan lebih.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya, menempelkan mulutnya ke telinga Shion.

"Pernahkah aku bilang kalau desahanmu bagai melodi biola di telingaku?"

Shion hanya tersenyum.

"Dan pernahkah aku bilang jika aku merindukan 'guling' tampanku setiap tidur?"

Naruto terkekeh, memposisikan kemaluannya di belahan kaki Shion.

"Kau ingin lembut atau keras?"

Shion menggeram, "Jangan. Coba-coba. Menahan diri."

Naruto menampar pantat Shion, menghasilkan desahan seksi menurut kupingnya.

"Sesuai permintaanmu."

Tanpa peringatan si remaja pirang menghunus 'pedang' miliknya menuju 'gua' si gadis iris lavender, membuat keduanya melepas erangan penuh kenikmatan.

"Menganggu saja."

Naruto mencopot kait bra Shion, melemparnya ke bawah lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Naruto mencubit gemas kedua puting Shion, sementara Shion melingkarkan sepasang tangannya di leher Naruto.

" _Oh, fuck! Faster!_ "

Shion mengerang dengan puas, tubuh langsingnya mulai bergetar karena sensasi yang dialaminya, dan ia bisa merasakan otot-ototnya terasa lemas. Suhu badannya panas dan semakin panas saat sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin 'meletus'.

"Ingin keluar?" bisik Naruto di sela genjotannya.

Shion mengangguk lemah, "Y-Ya."

"Bareng kalau gitu."

Lima menit berlalu, dengan hentakkan bertenaga dari Naruto dan jeritan erotis Shion sebagai pemicunya, mereka berdua bersamaan orgasme.

Naruto menarik kemaluannya dari vagina Shion, berkedip saat menatap 'nektar'nya ada yang kabur dan berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Huh, aku baru tahu kalau aku benar-benar sesehat itu."

Naruto reflek menangkap Shion yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, tertawa kecil.

"Mau istirahat setelah marathon, Shi-hime?"

Shion menyikapinya dengan menyikut perut Naruto.

"Dan ini datang dari remaja yang memperkosaku di bus umum."

"...Itu kan salahmu yang main _handjob_ tiba-tiba," kata Naruto getir, "beruntungnya waktu itu malam dan bus tengah sepi. Jika tidak, kerepotan aku kalau kita tertangkap basah."

Merasa tenaganya telah kembali, Shion membalikkan badan dan memeluk Naruto, yang dibalas perlakuan sama oleh si remaja mata samudra.

"...Kau kembali."

Naruto meringis, menyadari arti bisikan itu dan merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Maaf."

"Yang terpenting kau kembali," gumam Shion lirih, "jangan... Jangan coba-coba pergi tanpa mengabariku kabar lagi, mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, ma'am."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, keduanya mengeratkan pelukan dan meresapi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Setelah menutup lokernya, Allison melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi, mengernyit tatkala memandang Shion keluar dari pintu yang dimaksud sambil senyam-senyum.

Shion berjalan menuju lokernya, dan Allison menghampirinya seraya nyengir.

"Mengantar Naruto... Lama juga."

Shion merona sementara Allison tertawa.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _Chemistry room_

Naruto memandang bosan tugas yang dibagikan Adrian, sebagai Renovasi Manusia, Shin memastikan pengetahuan tentang fisika, biologi, matematika, dan hal hal yang menyangkut alam dan pertarungan; tertanam sepenuhnya di otaknya.

Shin secara jujur memberitahunya kalau dia tak menyangka bahwa eksperimennya akan berhasil tanpa kegagalan, dia juga meminta maaf pada Naruto, karena ia tanpa seijinnya menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai bahan percobaan.

Naruto mungkin saja marah, jika dia tidak bertemu dengan Shion itu pun. Iris safirnya mengamati tangannya.

 _Setidaknya, aku masih manusia dan badanku tidak diubah menjadi ular._

Oh, betapa bencinya Naruto terhadap hewan yang sering melata itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto mendongkak dan menatap Adrian, "Ya."

Adrian menautkan alisnya. "Dan boleh kutahu apa itu?"

Naruto menghela napas, mengangkat selembar kertas berisi jawaban dan soalnya ke udara.

"Kemana aku harus mengumpulkan ini?"

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sambil melempar senyuman kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, Naruto berjalan menuju parkiran, memasukkan kunci motornya dan memanaskan mesinnya sebentar.

Dia menoleh kesana kemari, sweatdrop menyadari hanya dia seorang yang membawa kendaraan roda dua. Seketika sepasang tangan menutupi matanya.

"Baik, Shion. Aku tahu itu kau." kata Naruto, mengangkat tangan si perempuan pirang dari matanya.

"Boo, kau selalu tahu itu aku," ujar Shion, melihat Ducati 999 dengan kebingungan, "ganti lagi?"

"Salahkan partner Kit," balas Naruto, memasang helm dan memberikan salah satunya pada Shion, "punya tujuan bagus di benak?"

Shion berpikir keras, "Kita pergi ke bioskop."

Tidak jauh dari posisi keduanya, Derek Hale memandang Naruto dengan menyipitkan mata. Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh seekor hewan sewarna daun hinggap di bahunya.

"Belalang?"

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _Night_

Sebuah mobil SUV melaju di jalan, kemudian suara seorang anak kecil terdengar dalam kendaraan tersebut.

"Hey, mama. Apa masih belum sampai lagi?"

Si pengemudi, yang merupakan seorang wanita, tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan puterinya.

"Sebentar lagi, _sweetie_."

"Papa takkan marah kan kalau kita terlambat pulang?" tanya si anak kecil polos.

Si wanita tertawa. "Tidak. Papamu mungkin hanya akan cemberut mengetahui mama belum menyiapkan makanan."

Si anak terkikik membayangkan ekspresi ayahnya.

Saat kecepatan SUV itu mulai bertambah, tiba-tiba keadaan jalan diselimuti kabut.

"Kabut?" ujar si wanita bingung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kabut itu lenyap menampilkan seorang pria berdiri di tengah jalan.

Si wanita berusaha memutar haluan, tapi terlambat karena pria asing itu berbenturan dengan mobil membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter.

SUV berputar lepas kendali sebelum berhenti, si anak dan ibunya itu terengah-engah. Si wanita melihat ke belakang, melihat si pria terbaring di jalan, dia berpaling kepada anaknya dan bertanya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Si anak kecil perlahan mengangguk, "Mama, apa... Apa kita baru saja membunuh seseorang?"

Si wanita melebarkan matanya.

"Oh, ya tuhan!" dia menatap anaknya, " _sweetie_ , kau diam saja di sini. Mengerti?"

"Yah, mama."

Si wanita melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobilnya, dia berlari ke arah pria yang terbaring di jalan sambil menekan nomor darurat di telepon genggamnya.

"Ayo, angkat. Ayo!" gumamnya frustrasi.

Si wanita tak menyadari pria yang ditabraknya tengah berdiri tanpa tanda-tanda terluka.

Asap membumbung dari badan si pria, dan mulutnya membentuk seringai lebar.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sheriff Stilinski tidak tahu apa seseorang baru saja mengutuknya, atau memang malam ini adalah saat-saat tersialnya. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, dia berpapasan dengan seorang remaja rambut hitam sedikit 'jingga' di tiap helai ujungnya, matanya merah vertikal.

"Turis atau bukan, apa kau sadar kalau kecepatan motormu melebihi batas?" kata Sheriff Stilinski pada si remaja, yang mengendarai motor motif aneh seperti reptil.

Si remaja tak menjawab, melainkan mengeluarkan kartu sim dari dalam dompetnya.

Sheriff Stilinski berkedip, "Setidaknya kau tidak lari dan menunjukkan sopan santun."

Dia menerima kartu tersebut lalu membacanya.

 _ **Nama : Kazashumi 'Kurama' Akira.**_

 _ **Kelamin : Laki-laki. Kenapa, perlu gambar buat bukti?**_

"...Aku kagum pada pembuat sim ini," kata Sheriff Stilinski getir, mengembalikan benda tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"Selesai?" Tanya Kurama.

Sheriff Stilinski mengangguk, "Sekedar tips. Lain kali—"

 **VROOM!**

Kurama langsung tancap gas tanpa menunggu perkataannya selesai.

"–pakai helm demi keselamatan."

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _On the woods_

Shion menahan tawa melihat Naruto tampak bergetar, menyebabkan si remaja pirang meliriknya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka film hantu, dan dengan bijak memaksaku menonton itu."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang tidak masalah," kata Shion 'polos'.

"Mengingat kau suka novel, kupikir kau berniat nonton film _romance_ ," balas Naruto.

Shion mengangkat bahu, "Aku suka hal-hal baru. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku ingin film yang berbeda."

Dia mengambil sebuah es krim dari dalam tasnya, membuka bungkus dan mulai menyantap itu. Dia menatap Naruto yang masih cemberut, dan menunjukkan makanan dinginnya di depan matanya.

"Mau?"

Bintang muncul di iris safir Naruto, saat giginya hampir mencapai ujung es krim, wajahnya tiba-tiba ditusuk dengan es yang dimaksud.

Si pelaku memegang perutnya sendiri, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Minta tisu?"

"Tidak usah pakai tisu," kata Shion, tersenyum sensual, "lagipula, aku memiliki sesuatu lebih baik daripada itu."

Naruto menemukan lidah tunangannya menyapu tiap krim yang ada di mukanya, sampai menjangkau hidung dia memajukan bibir dan keduanya terlibat pergulatan lidah.

" _ **Tante kelihatan enak."**_

" _ **Kau bukan dari sini, benar?"**_

" _ **Kau lihat manusia tua itu?"**_

" _ **Ya?**_

" _ **Perasaan negatif yang dimilikinya sangat enak jika kita makan."**_

" _ **Menjauh! Menjauh dariku!"**_

" _ **Tidak, aku datang ... Aku datang mencari Alpha, aku dengar dia ada di sini, itu saja. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, aku tidak menyakiti siapa pun, tidak ada yang hidup. Yang di ambulans, dia sudah mati, aku bersumpah."**_

Naruto terpaksa memundurkan mukanya, Shion pun bingung dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Dua orang membutuhkan pertolongan," kata Naruto, memasang senyum canggung, "maaf. Lagi-lagi kencan kita terganggu."

Shion menghela napas, tersenyum tipis.

"Kau dilahirkan untuk menjadi pahlawan, Nar. Yah, meski menurutku kau adalah ksatria dalam armor bersinar."

Naruto menaiki motornya, terkekeh mendengar si gadis pirang mengatakan _pet name_ nya.

"Yakin kau baik-baik saja sendirian?"

Shion mengerutkan kening, "Aku nephilim, ingat?" dia mengedipkan mata. "Kau bilang 2 suara, lebih dari 1 orang berarti. Memangnya kau bisa berada di dua tempat secara bersamaan?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "...Hajar cepat dan injak gas tanpa ada niat menurunkan kecepatan?"

Shion menggeleng pelan, "Sebut saja arah satu suara, biar aku yang kesana."

Naruto memandang si gadis iris lavender dengan khawatir, "Kau yakin? Dengar, aku tidak ingin memori itu kau ingat kem–"

Perkataannya terhenti saat Shion menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

"Aku tersentuh kau mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku," katanya, "tapi kau tak perlu cemas. Aku mampu menaklukkan ketakutan terbesarku, karena dirimu kembali ke sisiku."

Naruto menatap Shion cukup lama, menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum.

"Barat 300 meter."

Memakai helm, dia menyalakan mesin dan meluncur ke jalan.

Shion memandang punggungnya dalam diam, menutup mata dan dirinya lenyap meninggalkan bulu-bulu merpati di tanah.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Pergi! J-Jangan makan aku! Jangan makan aku!"

Si wanita menjerit, mentalnya tertekan saat dirinya melihat monster berjenis laba-laba, dengan _arm band_ menyala merah di pergelangan salah satu lengannya, berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengayunkan keenam tangannya secara beraturan.

" **Daddy laaaaaaaaaapar," kata sang monster ceria, "maka tante jadi makanan daddy yah~~."**

"Mama!"

Si wanita panik melihat puterinya malah mendekatinya, sementara si makhluk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" **Tak sia-sia aku pergi ke kota ini," ujar sang laba-laba, memandang si wanita dan anaknya, "hmm, pilihan yang sulit. Mana yang harus kumakan dulu ya?"**

 **Vroom! Vroom!**

Perhatian si makhluk teralihkan oleh bunyi bising kendaraan, dia menoleh sebelum dirinya terbang setelah tertabrak Jungler.

Kurama menggeram, memasang sebuah sabuk metal ke pinggangnya. Sabuk tersebut memiliki dua pegangan merah, serta lensa hijau besar yang tampak redup.

Dia melihat si wanita dan si anak kecil, "Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Kartu undangan?! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Ketakutan, si wanita menggendong puterinya dan secepat kilat menuju mobil.

" **Kau... Beraninya kau membantu kabur makanan daddy."**

Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya pada si amazon laba-laba, yang kelihatan marah karena aksinya.

"Kau AMZ-99, amazon terakhir yang kabur dari ledakan 6 bulan yang lalu, benar?" ucapnya.

Si monster tak menjawab, melainkan berteriak.

" **Akan kubuktikan kalau kau bodoh karena telah berurusan dengan daddy!"**

Kurama menaikkan alisnya, memutar tuas kanan sabuknya, menghidupkan lensa dan sabuk itu melepas suara semacam nada mekanik.

 _ **ALPHA**_

Si mantan bijuu menyeringai.

"Bagiku kau tidak lebih dari sekedar mangsa dihadapan predator."

Si makhluk bertangan enam melompat ke arah Kurama, yang masih tetap mempertahankan seringainya.

"Amazon."

 _ **Wild! W-W-W-Wild!**_

Energi merah mengelilingi sekujur badannya, melepas semacam ledakan sekaligus mementalkan si amazon laba-laba. Setelah mereda, kepala manusianya tergantikan dengan helm campuran kadal dan amfibi, matanya hijau besar ditambah tanduk berwarna perak dengan ujung emas bulat, rahangnya tertutup. Tubuhnya memiliki garis yang menyerupai bekas luka dengan dada berwarna perak. Lengan dan kaki bawahnya dilapisi besi hitam.

Alpha mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" _Saa... Come face the Alpha of Beast."_

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Scott ditahan oleh Derek, di belakang sebatang pohon.

Dia mendesis. "Tenang!"

Mereka menyaksikan pria pemungut sampah menggeram pada para pemburu, kemudian Chris Argent mengeluarkan tongkat kejutnya dan menusuk itu ke perut si pria, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan sebelum wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Chris. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku bersumpah." Kata pria itu takut.

"Kau bukan dari sini, benar?" kata Chris, menaikkan volume suaranya. "Aku bilang, benar?!"

Pria itu angkat bicara. "Ya, aku datang ... Aku datang mencari Alpha, aku dengar dia ada di sini, itu saja. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, aku tidak menyakiti siapa pun, tidak ada yang hidup. Yang di ambulans, dia sudah mati, aku bersumpah."

"Tuan-tuan!" Gerard Argent berseru. "Lihatlah pemandangan yang langka ini. Kau ingin memberi tahu mereka apa yang telah kita tangkap?"

"Omega," kata Chris.

"Serigala tunggal. Mungkin ditendang dari kawanannya sendiri atau selamat dari perburuan. Sendirian di alam liar dengan pilihannya sendiri, tentu bukan pilihan bijak."

Gerard berbalik dan meraih pedangnya, lalu berjalan kembali ke Omega yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sekarang, aku akan menunjukkan mengapa Omega jarang hidup saat bertahan sendiri."

Sebelum dia dapat melaksanakan niatnya, suara sepeda motor memancing perhatiannya.

 **Vroom! VROOM!**

Para pemburu dan werewolf terkejut melihat sesosok belalang humanoid mengendarai motor. Dia memarkirkan motornya tepat di depan Gerard, mendekati si pria dan memotong tali yang mengikatnya.

"Pergi dan jangan pernah mencoba kembali ke kota ini."

Si pria menatap Zo dengan linang air mata kebahagiaan, memasuki perubahan werewolf-nya dan pergi dari sana.

Zo menyadari salah satu pemburu mengarahkan senjata apinya ke si pria, belum sempat menarik pelatuk, Zo melompat dengan ketinggian _inhuman_ dan menangkap peluru yang keluar.

"Perak, hm?" gumamnya, mengeratkan lengan sekaligus meremukkan peluru dalam sekali percobaan.

Raut kesal tercetak di muka Gerard, menatap Chris, "Apa itu?"

Chris menggelengkan kepala "Aku tidak tahu."

Scott beralih pada Derek, "Aku pikir hanya werewolf satu-satunya makhluk supernatural di kota ini."

Derek tidak menjawab, sorot matanya terfokus pada Zo yang tengah memandang danau.

"Imut, monster saling peduli satu sama lain," kata Gerard, bermaksud memancing emosi si remaja serangga.

"Setidaknya kami tidak pernah memanfaatkan sesama," balas Zo, menatap Gerard, "menipu, memanipulasi, mengkhianati. Aku penasaran berapa banyak dari kalian yang sering mengulang ketiga hal itu."

Mengabaikan ekspresi murka si pria tua, dia menoleh ke arah Chris.

"Kau dan teman-temanmu lebih baik segera keluar dari hutan ini."

Chris menyipitkan matanya. "Dan boleh aku tahu apa alasannya?"

Raungan keras terdengar, dilanjutkan dengan dua makhluk mengerikan melompat dari danau.

Salah satu makhluk memiliki kepala jaguar, sepasang iris putih, scarf merah, sekujur tubuhnya serba hitam. Sementara yang satunya kepala katak, sepasang iris putih, scarf biru gelap, sekujur tubuhnya serba hitam.

Keduanya menyeringai, liur menetes saat melihat Gerard.

Para pemburu dan werewolf kaget melihat penampilan mereka.

"M-Monster apa itu?" tanya salah satu pemburu yang ketakutan.

Kedua makhluk itu berjalan menuju para pemburu, tapi Zo menghalau jalan mereka.

" **Minggir!" kata si jaguar bernada berat.**

Zo memasang posisi bertarung.

"Mungkin setelah kalian berhasil melewati mayatku."

 _ **Selanjutnya di Teen Rider**_

 _ **Intro part**_

" **Aku sendirian sekarang."**

 **Shion menggenggam tangan Naruto, membuat si remaja pirang melirik ke arahnya.**

" **Kau salah," katanya lembut, "kau tidak sendirian. Kau, aku; kita bersama sekarang."**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _ **Story part**_

" **Belalang?"**

 **Scott mengangguk.**

 **Stiles memandang teman baiknya cukup lama, berkata.**

" **Jadi... Apa dia mempraktekkan gerakan kung-fu?"**

 **Membuka kulkas, Kurama mengambil sekaleng pepsi dan menutupnya, dia menatap Malia.**

" **Kamar mandi di lantai atas."**

" **Mengapa?" tanya Malia.**

" **Mengapa apa?"**

" **Kau memenangkan pertarungan. Kekuatan dan tubuhku milikmu sekarang."**

 **Air soda yang diminum Kurama tak sengaja dia muntahkan ke kaca.**

 **Shion menatap Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi, iris lavendernya bersinar ketika menoleh ke komputer.**

" **Membeli pakaian suster atau maid kedengarannya bukan ide yang buruk."**

" **Oh, terima kasih Mikael."**

 **Mikael menemukan donat coklatnya dimakan oleh Naruto, si archangel mengerutkan kening.**

" **...Padahal donat itu jatuh ke lubang wc umum tadi."**

 **T-B-C**

 **A/N: *Author bungkuk-bungkuk ke layar***

 **Maaf para reader, saya baru kembali ke dunia fanfic. Sepupu author yang kecil main lempar hape author hingga masuk ke kali.**

 **Tapi jangan khawatir, fic DPN masih saya tulis, meski nyicil word sambil coba-coba ingat alur cerita.**

 **Oh, fic Teen Rider merupakan pengganti fic Horror of maelstrom, dengan universe Teen Wolf sebagai main world-nya.**

 **Daftar rider yang author masukkan:**

 **(1). Naruto Uzumaki (Kamen Rider Zo)**

 **(2). Kurama (Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha)**

 **Daftar rider misterius yang nanti author masukkan :**

 **(3). ? (Dia yang mengendarai naga)**

 **(4). ? (Dia yang setengah manusia setengah robot)**

 **Silahkan coba menebak :D**

 **Bisa saja jumlah ridernya bertambah, tapi takkan lebih dari tujuh.**

 **Pluto111.**

 **Sign out.**


End file.
